obscure_languagefandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Golic Vulcan Grammar Lesson 3
TGV/MGV - Lesson 3 Ba-|Iyi-Gol-Vuhlkansu - Tupa 3 INTRODUCTION TO WORDS - COMPOUND WORDS Ragtaya na'Zhitlar - Terti-Zhitlar This simple lesson is a grammatical introduction to "Compound Words" in Golic Vulcan. These are basically all words used by Golic Vulcan speakers that are made up of two or three base word roots. These words can be anywhere from very ancient to very new in formation. They also may include words borrowed from other languages. The information on this page works for both Traditional and Modern Golic. The following are selected examples to introduce the student to Golic Vulcan words: Ancient and Borrowed Compound Words Ma'os- heh Yahvu-Terti-Zhitlar Ahn-wun - ancient Vulcan-wide name for a traditional weapon Ba-tak - borrowed word for "tradition", no separate meanings in GV Dap-lan-pa - ancient children's game Fal-tor-pan - ancient ceremony to rejoin the body and katra Fnu-ven - ancient word for "hatred" Ka-ni-fur - ancient term for the first ritual of maturity Kar-an-zhi - ancient word for a cactus-like plant, written "ka-ranji" in other Vulcan languages Le-matya - ancient Vulcan-wide name for a large, desert predator Norn-la-hal - ancient term for the change of status from child to adult Sele-an-t'li - ancient term for the secondary level of adult discipline Tab-ma - ancient word for "late" Ven-dol-tar - ancient term for "philosophy" True Golic Compound Words Yeht-Golik Terti-Zhitlar Asal-yem - breakfast, literally "morning meal" Bezhun-masu - tear(s), literally "eye water" Dah-wak - twice, literally "two times" Esh-tukh - oxygen, literally "breathe stuff" Fa-wak-glansu - prophet, literally "future seer" Fnash-vel - broom, literally "sweep thing" Ifis-tor - to transport, literally "transport to do" Kahm-yokulsu - carnivore, literally "meat-eater" Kastik-goh-yokulsu - vegetarian, literally "plant-only-eater" Mahr-kel - market or store, literally "buy-building" Numo-zan-vel - microscope, literally "microscopic-view-thing" Pi'nafek - gland, literally "small-organ" Ralash-tanaf - music, literally "sound-art" She'rak - east, literally "rise-direction", referring to the sunrise Shi'dunap - library, literally "place of the book" Wuh-thurai - the next one, literally "one-next" Notes Pitohlar 1. Ancient Compound Words may possibly be broken down into stand-alone word roots with a contemporary Golic Vulcan meaning but, more often than not, some of the roots may have shifted in meaning over time and other parts may no longer have any meaning. 2. Ancient Compound Words may or may not be directly related to Golic Vulcan. 3. Compound Words in Golic Vulcan that were borrowed from another language may be broken down into separate roots in the other language, but the separate parts are usually meaningless in Golic Vulcan. 4. Compound Words may contain a "hyphen" (pakh), "apostrophe" (ulef-pekhaya), or any combination of neither or both. 5. Compound Words may contain no more than three hyphenated word roots in Golic Vulcan. This is an ironclad grammar rule in all Golic Vulcan languages. A compound word of two roots is called a "Binary Compound" and a compound word of three roots is called a "Trinary Compound". The rule of three hyphenated roots does not exclude grammatical affixes, such as prepositions. 6. Compound Words made up of two hyphenated roots (Binary Compound) may be affixed with one other root to make a Trinary Compound and/or may be affixed with any combination of a grammatical prefix, suffix or both. 7. Compound Words made up of three hyphenated roots (Trinary Compound) may not be affixed with another word root, but may be affixed with any combination of a grammatical prefix, suffix or both. Additional information and examples are provided in following lessons. Category:Vulcan